


The Homeless Species

by AshKetchup98



Series: Lost Worlds [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKetchup98/pseuds/AshKetchup98
Summary: After Earth was destroyed, all of humanity are now refugees. Some are reunited with their friends and family, but many more mourn. Those in charge are faced with a decision, what to do next.
Series: Lost Worlds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715125
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Samantha watched from the large, reinforced window on the upper walk ways of the promenade as another refugee transport docked. There it would be met by a welcoming party of that station's inhabitants, new and old, all of them hopeful to be reunited with someone they knew. She had no one to wait for, but she was there 4 or 5 transports ago. Offering her eyes and, if the worst was true, emotional support to her best friend Michael.

She blinked and saw again the joy in his face when he saw his mother, sister and nephew nervously disembark the ship that had saved them from the battle of Earth. That was what they were calling it, but to Samantha that was just wrong. A battle indicated they had a chance, something the billions of dead did not have the luxury of. 

After Michael had found his family, she had slipped away. She needed to be alone, and was very thankful at how understanding her best friend was. Samantha took in the rest of the view, which was mostly black with the cold dark of space that surrounded them in every direction. The stars were only tiny pin holes in the great canvas. Her focus turned to the brightest one, which was almost dead centre in her vision. Every human on Station 1, and every other interstellar station, was born in its orbit, the vast majority on a world that no longer existed. 

Samantha was interrupted by a smooth voice which bore a Mexican accent. "It's hard to believe we're all that's left." The man next to her spoke, his tone one of mourning. 

She hummed in agreement at the stranger, while her eyes remained fixed on the stars. All she wanted was to detach from everything, but the man spoke again, more directly to her this time. "You were there, weren't you?"

Samantha felt a tear form in her eye but quickly pushed it back. She answered with a simple "Yes." 

"I'm so sorry." The stranger replied, once again sombre.

Samantha turned to him, he was a Mexican man of average build, he wore a Spacefleet lieutenants uniform but did not seem much older than her. His hair was short and black and his eyes were dark, yet warm at the same time. 

"I'm Lieutenant Mateo Reyes." He introduced himself with a quick smile. "And you are?"

"Ensign Samantha Allen, sir." She replied in the best professional tone she could muster. 

"Please, just call me Mateo, or Reyes, whichever makes you more comfortable Miss Allen." Reyes said warmly, something about his voice put Samantha at ease. This guy definately had charisma, she thought.

"Okay, Mateo, what brings you up here? Everyone else is meeting the transports." She asked, dreading that she already knew the answer.

Reyes' smile faded slightly. "Unless a small town in Northern Mexico took off from the surface and escaped, then there's no one for me to meet up with." 

A pit in Samantha's stomach formed, eating up at her, but Reyes did seem like he needed to talk about it. And who better than someone who has also lost everything. "I'm sorry." She answered. "There were no miracles like that during the evacuation."

"I thought not." He looked down for a moment before looking up into her eyes. "I guess we're in the same boat?" 

"You'd be correct, my mother died when I was 6 and my father..." Samantha paused, recalling his death was still hard. "Died in the line of duty." She finished, her emotions welling up again. 

"I see." Reyes nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, I'm sorry for yours too." Samantha replied. 

"Your father, he was Commander Allen, right? Captain Morgan spoke highly of him." Reyes asked. 

"You'd be correct, yes." She answered. "That's most of my story right there, my father was a Spacefleet officer so I joined Spacefleet. If you don't mind me asking, Mateo, do you think anyone from your town made it to a transport?" Samantha found herself genuinely curious in her new acquaintance, maybe it was the fact they were both in desperate need of a distraction. 

"No, no." Reyes shook his head. "I'm the only one from Santa Ana to even leave the town, let alone go into space. They were all so proud when I was accepted into the academy." He smiled, letting the good memories take him to a better time. "There was this old lady, Nana Maria, she was 100, maybe older, she'd always encourage my dreams of exploring beyond the confines of the Earth. She was the proudest of them all." He took a deep breath, his smile dropping, Samantha could see a tears forming in his eyes. 

"It's okay Mateo, I know how you're feeling." Samantha put a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "Just like I'm left to live my father's legacy, you're left to live out hers, I'm sure she would be relieved to know you're alive."

"You're right." Mateo's eyes met hers, his smile returning. "Thank you, Miss Allen."


	2. Chapter 2

Admiral Ross slammed his fist on the table of the conference room, shocking the 8 other men and women in attendance to silence. 

"Ladies, gentlemen, please!" He exclaimed with a sigh, looking visibly stressed. "We've already have Stations 19, 26 and 38 defect on some revenge mission, we don't need any more divisions."

Captains Morgan and Schwarz, along with the rest of the captain's in the room nodded quietly. Morgan felt bad for Schwarz, he was the only one there who really knew what had happened. It spoke volumes that during the arguing, he was the quietest in the room. 

"Good," Ross said, authority oozing from his tone. "Now we need to decide what we are going to do. We have upwards of 100,000 refugees unevenly proportioned over the 41 stations that are actually still on our side. They can't stay out here in interstellar space forever."

"Admiral, perhaps we could redistribute the refugees for now, just a short term solution until we take back our home system?" Captain Marla Cheznova chimed up. She was the youngest in the room and had been arguing that taking back the solar system was not only possible, but their duty. 

Before the Admiral could reply, Shwarz stood up and shouted. "You have no idea what that thing could do, how easily it defeated us! You call it a battle, I call it a massacre!" His tall, commanding frame amplifying his voice and pushing the entire room back to silence. 

There was a pause as Ross thought about what to say next. "Captain Cheznova, no offense, but Captain Schwarz does have first hand experience with what destroyed Earth. If he says it's impossible, then we have no other source that can deny him." He finally spoke, having to play diplomat. Gregory knew he hated that, Admiral Ross was a man of action. "That being said, moving the refugees into a more sustainable distribution should be our priority."

Everyone nodded and voiced their agreement except Captain Moussa Niakete. "But what if the defectors attack the transports?" He spoke up. 

Ross's response was immediate this time. "Captain, or Commodore Owens if we're calling him by his self crowned title, wants war with the unknown aliens, not us." This silenced Niakete. 

Cheznova spoke up again. "Captain Schwarz, didn't you say in your report that the Particle Accerolators damaged the alien ship?" She asked, Morgan thought this was a play to turn the conference pro-war. He shook his head at her in disapproval. 

"Ja, the Bismarck did manage to damage a small part of the ship, but she was immediately destroyed after. Along with the planet." Schwarz recounted slowly, like he wanted every word he said to resonate in everyone there. "It would take 100 Defender classes to do any meaningful damage, so nein, you cannot rely on those in the war you want." Captain Morgan felt like that was more of a dig, he really felt for Schwarz, having only recently fought a battle himself. They were tired of unnecessary fighting. 

Admiral Ross butted back in. "And we do not have even half of that, especially since the defection, so no Marla there will be no war to retake to homeland!" The finality in his voice made her silent and drop her head. Morgan could see where she was coming from however, she was young, idealistic, and that usually bred a hero complex. She was not the only one who wanted to blissfully deny the horrific truth. 

Captain Morgan finally spoke up. "Well in the case of no charge of the light space brigade, and overcrowding on the interstellar stations, we should find a new home world. There has to be one out there!" He raised his voice, trying to conceal the doubt in his voice. He had to hope there was something. 

"Finally," Admiral Ross replied. "A good idea, we will send ships to every star system we can, and of we must, we will go further than any human has gone before."


End file.
